I can hear your secrets
by Lightningfoxy
Summary: This is my first fanfic.net story ok? Please dont hate! Izuku has a quirk. But it's dangerous to everyone around him and himself. When he gets enrolled to UA he comes across somebody. He thought he would never find love with a quirk like his, but fate is in a good mood and has given Izuku a chance.
1. Quirk intro

Quirk intro

Ink Voice **\- This quirk allows the user at all times hear what a person is thinking and hiding if they have any form of Ink and led on them. Such as pen/pencil marks and tattoos. What the user is feeling will multiply based on how much Ink/Led is in that person.** **The most is it will multiply by 10. The more control you have over the quirk the less chance of it multiplying at an extreme rate no matter how much ink/led is on the person.**

Sorry the quirk has a lame name. You can recommend names in the comments every chapter until I decide to either keep the name or choose one of yours.

Hope you enjoy the story.


	2. -Chapter 1 - Prolouge-

First things first if you didn't read the Quirk Intro you should. I will no longer explain the quirk unless I change the name or add abilities to the quirk as the story goes on.

~Third Person POV~

Izuku was at home. It was a few days after his fourth birthday and they decided that he would go to the doctors for a quirk examination.

Inko takes her son into her small car and they drive to the hospital to find out if he has a quirk or not and what it is.

Izuku is practically jumping in his seat with his All Might figure in hand, not being able to sit still in the car.

Once they get there she gets her son out of the backseat and led him into the hospital. She goes to the front desk.

"Hi, I am here for my son. Midoriya Izuku." The lady at the front desk went at her computer going through it looking for the said scheduled appointment, if it actually was.

"Ah, I see you have an appointment for... 3:40. Would you like to go in now? He is free you know right now." Inko nodded, "Yes I would like to go in now."

Izuku heard voices in his head _She is reluctant on making the docter spend time on you DEKU_ , "M-Mom... D-Do you hear that...?"

Inko looked at her son, "What do you mean Izuku?" Izuku looked up at her, "Y-You don't hear it...?" Inko shook her head, "No Izuku. But look on the bright side! It might be your quirk!"

Izuku tried to look on the bright side but nothing worked. The lady looked at him, "If it his quirk he must go in now. We need to figure out what it is and why it might be happening. Go to room (3 digit number)."

Inko nodded and gave a small thank you, "Come on Izuku." She held her sons hand as they walked to the said room. They opened the door, "Ah yes, you might be Midoriya Izuku am I right?" Izuku nodded.

"Just go over there behind that screen ok? We need to get an X-Ray." Izuku did as told and the doctor slid his chair right on over to the screen. He pressed a few buttons and an image popped up of Izuku's foot.

"Very well. Izuku and sit." Inko also sat next to her son on a stool with wheels. The doctor pointed to the X-Ray of his foot, "As you can see Izuku only has one joint in his pinky toe. As Scientists have discovered; Your son has a quirk."

"Do you know what it is?" The doctor shook his head, "We will have to get a shot with his blood to find out what it is. If you don't mind little guy?" Izuku nodded his head with stars in his eyes. He can be a hero.

"All right. Izuku please come with me." Izuku goes with the doctor into another room with a high chair kinda thing. Izuku was lifted into the chair, "Would you like the butterfly needle?"

Izuku nodded, "Yes please!" The doctor chuckled. The doctor got an empty needle and prepped the spot with a wipe and dabbed it on the spot: it was supposidly going to be the spot where the needle was going to be implemented.

He carefully took some blood for the testing and brought it out immedietely, "All right little guy, we need you to wait a bit ok?" Izuku nods his head rapidly and gets let down from the chair.

He runs into the room with his mom and sits on the chair he originally was sitting on, "Okaa-san! I'm going to be a hero!" Inko started crying light tears. She then hugged Izuku, "Y-You can be a hero I-Izuku!"

The doctor walks in on the moment. He decides to interrupt the moment, he didn't want to. He had to, "Mrs. Midoriya. I would like to discuss the matter of your son having heard voices apparently. We may think it might have to deal with his quirk. It sounds bad. But we will try everything to help."

"Thank you doctor."

-Timeskip ~ Still third person-

"Alright Mrs. We see that your sons quirk is infact the cause of him hearing these voices. We ran diagnostics on it as fast as we could. It's not only a quirk examination. This place is a hospital for crying out loud."

Inko straightens up, "What is it doctor?" The doctor stiffens. (Writing a whole new paragraph for this explanation)

"Your sons quirk will be called Ink Voice. It can be used with led but it is very rare for people to draw on themselves with led. It allows Izuku to hear their feelings, thoughts, and also... Secrets they keep inside. As long as that person is nearby and has Ink on themselves. The more Ink the more they will feel their current emotion. If Izuku is happy he will be extra happy. But that depends on the things they hear from that Ink spot. This of course only covers the basics of it but the drawback is if the emotion of what is being said or being felt is depressing he will begin to feel depressed."

Inko hugged her son crying, "I hope you will be ok Izuku. Just know Mommy is always here for you ok?" Izuku has light tears nodding his head. He gets of the chair slowly. I at least have a quirk... I should be happy right?

-Timeskip ~ Next day-

Izuku has school in the summer. For some odd reason (It's for the sake of the story). He gets to tell Kacchan about his quirk. He has a bad feeling about it. He gets to school from his mom dropping him off. He runs inside, "KACCHAN! I GOT MY QUIRK!!"

Katsuki Bakugo(bakugoing, bakugone) otherwise known as "Kacchan" by Izuku, "Hey Deku! What's your quirk?" Izuku gets a pen from the teachers desk and goes to Kacchan. He clicks the top and opens the pen.

"Hold still!" He draws a little happy sun smiling. A circle with lines and a smiley face in the circle on Kacchan's hand and not the palm. He starts hearing _He want's to know what your quirk is Dammit! Tell him! Stop keeping him waiting!_

"Kacchan... Why are you so mean..." Kacchan froze, "What do you mean Deku?" Izuku gulps. He did not want to say that aloud, "I won't keep you waiting geeze. Why can't you be paitent Kacchan?"

"I am paitent Deku!" Izuku starts sweating, "FINE! I'll tell you... My quirk is called Ink voice. I am allowed to hear peoples thoughts, feelings, and secrets if they have Ink or led on them." _He doesn't like you in his head... Deku..._ "Kacchan... I am sorry that I am in your head. Just please wash off the Ink..." Izuku starts crying, "W-What's wrong Deku?"

"M-My emotions multiply like crazy based on the amount of ink on the person. A-And what the Ink is telling me is really m-making me s-sad..." Kacchan's eyes widened, "VILLIAN QUIRK!" A student yelled, "I-It's not a Villian Q-Quirk!" The teacher then walked in.

"Calm down students! What is going on?!" The teacher then pushed the students aside, "H-He can hear things that somebody hides i-if they have ink on them! I-It's a devil's quirk!"

Why are they being so mean... I only wanted to tell Kacchan, what is so wrong with that? "I-It's not e-evil!" Izuku soon sees students grab pens and start drawing a ton of lines on them making big spots of Ink on them making him hear things on purpose. He hears things like _"He hates you with that evil quirk of yours" "Why don't you join the Villians? They'll gladly except you!" "Can't wait til the heroes beat you up and get rid of you and your evil quirk."_

But soon Kacchan covered his both the top parts of his hands in Ink making the emotions worse. It was now 20x the normal amount of emotion. It was all Sadness and Depression coming from Izuku, "I-I wanna g-go hom-me... T-To m-mommy..." Izuku tries wiping the tears but they won't stop falling.

The teacher realizes what the students are doing but doesn't try to stop them. She joins in. He keeps hearing _"She doesn't want you as her student." "She doesn't want a villian in the making to learn from her and be guilty of teaching such a vile person such things."_

He starts crying and curls up putting his knees to his chest, "P-Please... S-Stop..." He runs out of the classroom and straight towards the park. He didn't care he was ditching class. He just wanted to escape that horrid and depressing. He still has a pen on him... He doesn't want to use it though...

He then stops at a tree he sits against the tree and puts his knees to his chest and starts crying in them. He then feels a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" He shakes his head and look up at the person.

He has red hair on and a piercing blue eye and a scar over it on his left side; He has white hair and a nice grey colored eye on his right, "N-No... I-I'm not... M-My class is purposely doing things that trigger my quirk on purpose which is hurting me emotionally." Izuku cries harder.

"What is your quirk?" Izuku tries to stop and dry his tears, "I-It is called Ink Voice... I-If somebody n-near me has Ink on them I can hear their inner thoughts, feelings, and secrets... T-They called it a villian quirk. T-They p-purposely put Ink on the whole t-top of their hand and made me have depressed emotions. My emotions increased 20 times the normal amount... A-And the t-teacher joined i-in... I-I thought she would help... B-But she d-didn't..."

"What's your name?" Izuku hiccups on a sob, "I-Izuku M-M-M-Midoriya... Other wise known as D-D-Deku..." The unknown boy wrapped his arms around Izuku and hugged him close, "It's going to be ok Izuku alright? I am here to help you!" Izuku cried into the unknown boys shoulder, "T-Thank y-y-you..." "Shoto..." "...Shoto"


End file.
